A Belated Gift
by Bunnylass
Summary: One-shot. Optimus missed Elita's first Valentine's Day, so is making up for it a few months later. Whisking her away for an evening and night filled with freedom, laughter and love as a belated gift.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Transformers belongs to its respective owners.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ Optimus missed celebrating Elita's first Valentine's Day, so is making up for it a few months later by whisking her away for an evening and night filled with freedom, laughter and love.

_**A/N:**_ Whoo, my second Transformers fic. This is for _**optimus prime 007**_ who talked me into writing a fluffy Valentine's Day one-shot. And to cheer her up. At least, go towards what the new Transformers trailer hasn't already done! **:D** I know it's not the soppy day yet. But it is in two hours where I am, so it's good enough for me! Enjoy, please review. **:)**

* * *

**_A Belated Gift_**

I could feel the excitement and confidence of Elita's feelings sneaking through our bond as we drove to the destination of the place we could call our own for the evening. Yosemite National Park. It was meant to be a surprise as to where for Elita. But upon the threat of no interfacing for a week from her, I gave in quite quickly. It was a gift of sorts from me to Elita as a belated celebration to the holiday the humans called, 'Valentine's Day'.

Elita had been intrigued about the meaning and the different celebrations and rituals couples or friends took part in, when the true date had been approaching. She had questioned the humans endlessly on it; her small not so subtle nudges to my spark while she did so told me she wanted to follow the tradition too. Just like most other holidays that had rolled around since her arrival to Earth.

But due to circumstances at the time of the real day and a few months after, I wasn't able to indulge Elita in a celebration of our own.

Now; Now I was more than happy to oblige to my love for her happiness.

Elita had never reminded me of our missed Valentine's Day, which only caused my guilt for forgetting and not having or _making_ the time to fulfil her request; I made plans for doing so. Searching through the World Wide Web for a location perfect enough for us to be hidden and undisturbed. Once I found it, growing more excited of the chance to get away from the responsibilities for a while, I put my plan into motion. Telling Prowl I was leaving for the day and that I wasn't to be disturbed or tracked by Teletran 1, unless it was under _dire _circumstances.

After ignoring his rapid fire questions and annoyance for suddenly up and leaving, I intercepted Elita from her own work and left. Just the small statement that we were finally getting the chance to have our belated day together, she quietened and followed me. Just like I knew she would, after a while. And we hadn't looked back once in the short hours we had been on the road.

'_Patience, my love_.'

I echoed back to Elita when I felt her excitement grow as we got closer to Yosemite National Park. We had set off at a reasonable time so we could arrive just before the sun would set. I was anticipating the beautiful sight I couldn't wait to share with Elita. Choosing the sunset gave us the opportunity of the evening and night together. Where I wouldn't have to worry about being seen by the humans and could be surrounded by peace and calm. I thought it was the perfect place to spend with Elita.

If she had the patience long enough to arrive.

Patience was something I had been forced to learn in the years away from my bonded. It was difficult and a strain to my spark not knowing where Elita was or if she was safe. It tore at me the more I tried in vain to reach out to her, finding nothing on the answering end of my pleading call. I felt hollow and empty without her gentle caress back to me. Without her love beside me to fuel my strength and resolve. And I knew, where-ever she had been out there, that she had felt the same. It was the one thing that kept me pushing and hoping for her to come to Earth at last.

And my prayers hadn't been wasted.

I can still feel the grip on my armor as she clung to me, our optics never leaving each other as we succumbed to the waves of pure raw emotion flowing between us. It was undeniable to resist and ignore. And I accepted it all, the pain and sorrow, the happiness and the relief. I shared every infinite emotion we could from our long absence together, revelling in the feel of her touch physically and within my spark. We lost ourselves to each other for however long we needed to sate the comfort and need pulling and weaving us together.

But still, after almost a year of Elita being on Earth that was still not fulfilled. And I doubted it ever would.

We drove for another hour before we arrived at Yosemite National Park. I felt her love and awe seep through our bond unhindered as had been driving along, taking in the amazing scenes all around us. Before coming to a rolling stop, being sure to stay far enough away from the view of any humans before transforming and disappearing into the shadow and height of the great ancient trees to be seen far and wide around us. My towering frame morphed slightly by some the height of the nature around us.

Elita gasped in admiration for the stunning views we gazed upon, a delicate hand held to her mouth as her keen and bright optics took in the surrounding landscape etched with natural beauty and grace.

"Oh, Optimus," She murmured, her hand falling away to be placed on my arm, her fingers curling into my armor as if looking for a connection to the here and now. "It's beautiful." She revered, turning to face me with a gentle expression of love and gratitude, not holding back as it swept through our bond that I eagerly accepted and returned.

"I'm glad you like it."

I let the soothing feelings of calm to overtake me from being in such a place of quiet splendor and peace. I could feel the tight coils of tension that had been building flake off me already, just standing beside Elita in a place where it didn't feel as though we were invading. That we weren't as different to the rest of the world as for once, we were the ones being towered over.

Elita stepped into my arms, her own wrapping around my waist smiling up at me. "I definitely do. This is perfect, thank you for bringing me here. I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful place to spend a belated Valentine's Day or evening, with you." She reached up a hand to cup my face, bringing my lips down to fuse with hers for a slow and tender loving kiss, that made me sigh and pull her closer to me. Pulling away I buried my face in her neck, nuzzling, making her giggle and squirm against me.

"You're welcome. I wanted this to be as perfect as possible for you, sweetspark," I softly said as I pulled away to lay my forehead against hers, my spark swelling with pride feeling her sincerity. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to finally give this gift to you. I should have made the time and effort long before now. I won't let it happen again. Unless of course there's a Decepticon attack. In that case you can take your ire out on some 'Cons."

"Don't worry I fully intend on this becoming something of a tradition." Elita whispered, brushing her lips over mine in a lingering kiss that drove my spark wild in its chamber. But Elita pulled back before we became lost in the moment. The light, sentimental feelings constantly flowing to me through our bond only reminded me there wasn't always a need for words between us.

Our actions and looks are enough to back-up the emotion we never stop giving to one another.

I pulled away further, standing up straight to glance around our scenery. There was so much to take in and so little time to do it in it seemed. "Come," I smiled, reaching for her hand to entwine our fingers. "The sun's going to be setting soon and I want to be somewhere else to see it." Elita gave me another intrigued look, but didn't question me. Just followed me as I led her to the place they called Yosemite Valley, where we could experience the view of the setting star.

I kept my scanners open in case we were to come across any humans or wildlife before coming to a stop at the crest of the valley, our optics seeing far and wide around us.

I pulled Elita up to my side, gazing at the sunset as the amazing array of colors and tones lit the world where it touched in a fiery blaze of reds and oranges. The lingering wispy clouds lit with reds and pinks, flashing across Elita's own form. The rays of setting sun-light highlighting her armor, blinding me with the stunning image she made. There was a blanket of solace and peace dropping over the land hushing everything in its wake, including Elita and myself. There were no words to describe what we felt and what we saw.

'_Can we stay here forever_?' Elita whispered to the sunset and over our bond.

"Don't tempt me, femme," I answered, murmuring into her audio receptor.

I was pleased with myself when I felt her turn to smile into my chest, her light laughter filling me with a sense of harmony. It had been too long since we'd been able to be so alone. Where neither was thinking about the war and all that had been taken from us with its devastating effects. Neither worrying about every mech and femme under our command and if they would come back each time they were sent into the fray.

It was comforting to just be Optimus and Elita, wrapped in the love that never dwindled between us.

"I wonder what they're all thinking back at the base," Elita spoke as if reading my thoughts. Raising her head to look at me, guilt trickled to me in thin threads. I instantly sent back a soothing caress, questioning her guilt. "Is it selfish of me to just want to walk away sometimes? That I want to forget about the friends and comrades we've lost through the war?"

I dropped a kiss to her head, pulling her tight against me, using my towering presence to banish her fears and regrets.

"You shouldn't have anything to feel guilty about, my love. You're not alone in feeling that way. There are many of us who have those thoughts from time to time. Just like them, you have every right to wonder about such a thing. It's because you carry on fighting and hoping for that peace to one-day come to us, that proves those lost friends weren't in vain. And what fuels you to keep going."

"I know; I feel it through you. Maybe I just needed to hear it though," She leant back up to my side, a sudden humor filtering through our bond. "You do realize Prowl is going to throw a fit when we get back, don't you? You all but kidnapped me off the base after all."

"I'll deal with him tomorrow when we finally rolled back into reality. He cools down after a while. I'm just questioning how many bots are going to end up in the brig over night. That seems to be his stress reliever," I chuckled, looking back to the sun rapidly dropping down behind the mountains. The pink of the sky giving way to a more defined, vivid red, creating warmth to seep into my spark.

"Of all the things Earth has to offer," I commented. "I think watching the sunset is the one I enjoy the most. They have so much natural beauty around them."

Elita murmured a confirmation, sighing contentedly against me. "Come on, sweetspark, there's more I want to show you," I gave the valley an appreciate look before reaching out to re-take Elita's hand to lead her away. "How much have you accessed about Yosemite on the way up here?" I asked, carefully treading through the valley. I had looked up the main hotspots that I knew Elita and I would find the most intimate and personal. Like the sun setting in the valley.

I turned back and smiled at Elita when I felt her happiness bubbling through to me, smiling wider when I caught her bright sparkling optics taking in all that she could around her before swinging back to meet my gaze.

"I looked up what I could," She answered at last, noticing where I was leading her to as our second location. "Are we going to the Yosemite Falls?" She asked eagerly, her hand tightening in mine as we weaved around the large ancient trees feeling their branches brush against my armor as we navigated them. Until we came across a short clearing, the upper falls clear to see and hear across the distance. "We should see the Mirror Lake too. It must be beautiful at night."

I turned away before Elita saw my smirk. The lake was exactly what I had in mind for the rest of the evening, with the promises of a clear, moon filled view of the night sky.

I sent the smallest teasing emotion over the bond, bringing Elita's curiosity to higher peaks. Before I had a chance to say anything though, she let go of my hand and was running past me. Her slim curvaceous figure cutting across the open plains easily. Her laughter and happiness filling the open air once she felt my surprise at her sudden openly playful mood. I stopped in my trek, my optics captivated by the glow her form took as she ran through a patch of light the sun was slanting across the lush green grass.

"Come on, lugnut!"

She called out to me once before disappearing in the trees, the tug at my spark from her beckoning finally making my processor kick-start again and my spark flare with her flirtatious games. Before I realized it, I was cutting the distance between myself and the other half my spark was calling and reaching out for. My optics trying in vain to catch a sight of her rose colored armor between the trees.

'_Optimus,_'

Her whisper over our bond stopped me just as I entered the grove full of twinkling rays peaking from the distance of the mountains. My optics swept all over the woodland, tricked by a flicker to my right. A flicker that was only sunlight escaping to join in on the bright fun of my lovely femme running between the trees. Teasing and calling me. I moved forward and around them, reaching out with my spark. But Elita only laughed and drew away.

'_Sweetspark_ . . .'

I drawled charmingly, lulling her to the temptation she could never resist, no matter how much she sometimes put up a fight. Not using anything but the pull of my spark and the remaining light of the day to find her. I heard her giggle and a caught a movement to my left, pushing me into action. I ran taking a leap to reach out for her, but Elita jumped and skipped just out of my reach towards the sounds of Yosemite Falls we were rapidly approaching in our teasing game.

"Try again, handsome!"

I could feel her mischief she couldn't hold back as she avoided my grasp. It only served to make my own impish feelings to increase, seeing my beloved sparkmate so happy and wild with playfulness as she let her relaxed feelings shine through from her freedom the evening brought with it. And who was I to dissuade that delight she got from teasing me so mercilessly? Using her agile femme frame to evade my capture.

Narrowing my optics in determination, I followed the pattern of her cunning movements, stalking my beautiful prey hungrily. As carefully and quietly as I could, I stepped around a cluster of trees, keeping my end of our bond quiet for a few seconds. I caught her sudden wariness come through with my dull end, before I spotted her looking around her. I didn't give her a chance to run as I ran for her, sweeping her off her feet with a squeal and laugh when she turned hearing me coming.

Her spark pulsed in her chest from the excitement she got from me chasing her around the park, her smile the biggest and brightest I had seen it in too long.

"I win femme!"

I chuckled, my arms wrapped around her waist as I lifted and spun her around. She laughed unrestrained, throwing her head back her arms locked around my neck as her optics danced with enchantment. When I set her back down on her feet she pulled herself up to me, sharing a heated, lust-filled kiss with me. My spark pulsed in time to hers, our emotions mingling and becoming one for a short time.

When we broke away my intakes were wheezing, my coolant systems kicking in to compensate and a wide grin was stretching across my face.

"Just because you won this time, doesn't mean I'll let you next time." Elita retorted, rolling her optics at my wide grin, smiling herself as she stepped back and tugged me towards the falls. When we came across them, we stopped and took in the sight of the rushing water-fall frothing and clouding in the lower part of the pool. Elita moved forward, dipping her foot into the pebbled stream flowing before us, leading down to cascade across the rocks in a gently smooth movement. It was rhythmic just to watch.

I was brought around from my wandering thoughts and sights of the current by Elita at my side, her lips brushing a kiss on my cheek. "Glad I pulled you away, now?" I asked, pulling her up to me. She nodded still smiling and laying her head to my chest, pressing another soft kiss above my spark. Glancing around I spotted a tree that looked strong enough to support my weight and led Elita over to it. Dropping to sit down with my back braced against the deep-rooted tree, I wrapped my arms around Elita's waist, her back pressed against my chest where she was seated between my legs.

With a soft hum, she dropped her head back to rest on my shoulder giving me better access for my lips to explore the tantalizing area of her neck and shoulder. My hands dancing across her abdomen and her waist, caressing and dancing in admired respect for her, the more she sighed and relaxed in my hold. Not wishing to get myself worked up, I pressed one more kiss to her shoulder and pulled away. Never stopping the love I gave her through our bond. Elita placed her arms over mine and watched the great waterfall, its sounds adding to the backdrop of the night slowly setting in.

I lifted my head to the sky, sending a heart-felt thought out to my comrades and friends still out there among the stars, hopefully making their way to our new home, now more complete with Elita in my arms to share it.

For however long it was we stayed there whispering to one another, watching the water crash and smooth down the river. The day turning to night with the darkness only broken by our bright optics and the moonlight casting a pale blue hue across the white of the falls. We were relaxed and at peace for a while. "It's getting late," Elita remarked, her voice gentle and unobtrusive in the peace cloaking us. "Let's go to the Lake?" She asked, peering up at me. I nodded, letting her go so she could climb to her feet. Myself swiftly following her.

We glanced at the waterfall one last time before setting off for the lake, guided by the large luminous moon hanging in the sky, smiling and encouraging us forward. I spared another thought for our friends back at the base, no doubt wondering where we were. Let them, I decided. This was Elita and my time now. It was a long time in coming and I knew they wouldn't begrudge us of this one breather. But still, I was intrigued of how many bets and pools they could have going between them all.

"What are you smiling at?" Elita asked, sensing my humor and seeing my smile.

"I was just thinking about our friends back the base," I answered readily. "Of how many bets they have running trying to figure out where we went, without using Teletran 1. I didn't mention anything to anyone, so they'll be wracking their processor's for a while. Not that they will guess correctly." I couldn't stop my smug pride at that, laughing into the night at who would be the first one to cave and outright ask me.

"They can wonder," My love said with a proud grin of herself. "I plan on keeping this visit to ourselves."

And I readily agreed.

We carried on in silence for a short time, picking our way to the lake, the stars burning brighter above us. It felt wonderful to be able to gaze at them so clearly, rather than the normally obscured view we had from the light pollution by the base. I kept my scanners searching around us, even though any nocturnal animal had run in the other direction as Elita and I made our way to the last place of our visit for the night.

Stepping through the trees, we came out onto the large wide bank running around the lake. And instantly the air was whipped from my intakes when I saw just how magnificent the landscape was. The understanding of why they called it Mirror Lake not lost on my scattered processor. Elita's hand released mine as she stepped forward and gazed at the view. The trees hanging over the ledge looked as though their branches where tickling the surface of the still and clear water. The dew of the grass winked and caught in the light of the moon hanging large and luminous above the lake. The mountains standing either side, seemingly holding the moon in its in place.

But it was the moon's shimmering reflection on the water's surface with the stars around in perfect pattern of the heavens that had my riveted gaze for a time.

"It's breathtaking," My love murmured, looking up at the anchor I was admiring in the water. "It looks so close you could reach out and touch it." She continued, her voice full of awe, her emotions just as overwhelmed as her voice.

And then any remaining air I had left was sucker punched out of me again.

As my love turned, the moonlight caught on her bright shining armor. Winking and blinding me with how beautiful and ethereal she appeared standing by the picture of heavenly bliss. Her optics and spark filled with so much love, I was standing before Elita cupping her face in my hands and showing her just how beautiful and dazzling she was to me, before either of us knew it. Pouring every ounce of devotion and affection I could over our bond and in our kiss.

My hands clutching her tightly to me, stunning us both with the intensity and raw emotion of the moment.

Elita's hands braced against my broad shoulders for purpose, her fingers gripping so hard I almost expected to see dents in their wake. Her legs swayed where she stood, the only thing keeping her from collapsing being my strong arms wrapped securely around her. Her intakes wheezed and her vocal processor sounded husky when she finally spoke in a dazed confusion she blinked to clear.

"What was what for?"

I smirked at her stunned optics unable to resist sweeping in for one quick lingering kiss before sweeping her legs out from beneath her. Holding my love close to my chest feeling her spark pulsing in time to mine, calling out for each other to be joined in complete euphoria.

"Just because I can, sweetspark," I softly replied, my smile dissolving to one of tenderness and warmth as I retracted my battle armor, Elita's optics eagerly taking in the movement. "How about a midnight swim?" I asked, slowly taking a step towards the inviting water, Elita's gaze going between the lake and my protoform cradling her close. Her smile and own retraction of armor was all the encouragement I needed.

Striding towards the lake in easy steps, I walked into the water, Elita's arms wrapped around my neck as I descended with us both. Continuing my steps until the water lapped around my chest and Elita's form."Put me down," Elita requested, my arms releasing her legs but still holding onto her as she found her footing the water rising to her shoulders. She gave me a smile as she took her arms away from me and floated back a ways. "So let's swim, lugnut."

And she was gone.

I looked all around me as she disappeared beneath the surface of the water, her form no-where in sight as I peered through the dark waters. Not wishing to be left behind again, I followed suit and sank beneath the surface, searching all around me for her lithe form. When I caught sight of her bright optics glowing at me from the dark depths of the lake, blinking at me innocently, I set off straight for her.

But Elita was quicker and more agile in the water and just rose to return to the surface, when she saw me coming; her laughter filtering through our bond.

Pushing my feet from the bottom of the lake, I erupted out of the water causing large waves to spread around me, listening to Elita's laughter as it reached her. I let the water stream down my protoform while my keen optics locked and caught the soft fluid movement of a certain beautiful femme gliding through the water with graceful strokes. The moonlight sparkled in the water droplets around Elita as she arched her slim arm through the air.

I was captivated as I watched them fall back to the lake like stars. My gaze latched onto the glisten and glowing presence of my sparkmate as she moved around the water with ease, edging closer and closer to me, answering the call to my spark swaying to her own.

I only felt a small inkling of her intentions before Elita disappeared beneath the surface again, my processor too hazy and confused to follow her. And then I felt her brush past the front of my legs, swimming around them to slowly climb up and along the back of my form, her hands sliding up my slick back to creep over my shoulders. In a move that belied my size, I turning in the water and capturing her before she could even think about it.

"Having fun teasing me?" I asked, my large hands sliding down the soft curves of her waist, ghosting over her hips and pulling her closer.

"Yes, thank you." She replied smugly, pressing her chest to mine.

With my keeping a hold of waist and her arms around my neck, I backed Elita up until we reached the bank of the lake. My lips finding hers as we slowly trod from the water to the land, the water flowed down our protoforms, our kiss full of love and passion as the moments we had been suppressing for this exact moment all evening finally came down upon us.

Until that was abruptly halted, my hands slipping and sliding down her protoform as I tripped and staggered across the bank.

"Frag!" I growled, as mine and Elita's momentum teamed with gravity and brought us down to the rapidly approaching ground. I just had enough time to wrap an arm around Elita's waist, my other arm breaking the fall to the grass bracing me for astroseconds before I deliberately rolled to the right landing on my side and collapsing to my back. Elita's arms still wrapped around my neck, her head buried in my chest as her form shook and trembled in my arms.

"Slag, Elita, are you okay?"

But even as I asked it, my expression turned from one of shock to startled surprise as her humor ebbed and flowed over our bond, her vocal processor kick-starting to allow me to hear her uncontrollable laughter as she shook even harder. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she raised her grinning face to look at me, biting her lower lip as she tried to hold back her humor at my clumsy character.

"Nicely done, lugnut," She grinned eventually, pulling herself up so she was straddling me, her hands wandering over the chest of my wet protoform, her optics following her fingers before coming back up to meet my own. "Where were we before you so gracefully fell?" She asked, yelping in surprise when I flipped her over, my form looming above hers, my spark showering her with love and desire as she sighed and pulled me down for another kiss.

"Oh yes, now I remember."

I continued to show and tell Elita just how powerful and potent my love and lust for her was with my kisses and caresses over her rapidly drying form. My actions, words and emotions stroking through our bond eliciting the sounds of our pleasure and need to the quiet night air. I cherished and savoured every inch of her trembling form beneath my touch and my kisses. Our cries echoing around the natural beauty of the land from the joys of our sparks and forms joining as one beneath the presence of the stars and moon, bathing us in a celestial glow.

When our sparks joined it brought forth the fierce strength of everything that is true to Elita and me. The deep spark filled dreams and wishes we shared, entwining with the flared passion we couldn't contain. Merging and connecting in a way that was raw in its power, but layered with a gentleness that kept us safe and encompassed in its wonder. Thoughts fled my processor, as all I felt was Elita and myself; joined and together in our own space and time no-one and nothing could disrupt or tear us apart from in that moment.

We became one in a shattering explosion of love, passion and fulfilment.

It seemed so long before my senses and optics came back online and focused on what my systems and spark were telling me. I pulled away from Elita dazed. Leaning above her, watching her beautiful bright spark that had moments before been joined with my own, disappear from my view as her chest plates closed, mine seconds after. I soothed her through our bond, sending thoughts and feelings of contentment, exhaustion plaguing me.

But I didn't want to fall into recharge with my love wrapped closely to my side until I got to see Elita's optics filled with sweet sated bliss.

'_Sweetspark_ . . .'

Elita's optics flickered on and shone up at me sated and satisfied, just like I knew they would be. Her hand came up to stroke over my face, her optics dimmed slightly with her movements heavy and sluggish. I turned my face to her touch, placing a small kiss in the center of her palm before capturing it with my own as I fell to my sparkmates side pulling her with me so she was draped over my chest. Her hand placed over my spark, shielded by my own and whole.

"I hope you realize you're going to pull another stunt like you did today and bring me back here again very soon," She murmured drowsily. "We still have other places to see and lost time to make up for." She sat up and peered at me devilishly. "We're definitely coming back _here_," She smirked, waving her hand lazily around Mirror Lake and it's moonlit view before dropping back to lay over me again. "I like it here . . ." She trailed off.

I chuckled softly, my own sentiments clear. "You hear no complaints from me."

I felt her smile against me, curling closer. It was merely minutes later when Elita fell into a deep exhausted recharge. My own systems whining and telling me to follow suit. And I did, after I gazed around the beautiful Mirror Lake scene, fond memories of the day I spent with my love stored away to pull forward on the days the data-pads got too much. More than happy to whisk Elita away again, silently promising her I would _make_ the time.

It was one belated Valentine's Day gift, I was proud of myself for putting into action.


End file.
